


Tough Enough (except when I'm not)

by findmethestars (Atunenamedclara)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy Emma, Domestic Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Family, Fear, Fluff, Post S6, Regina takes care of her idiot girlfriend, Scary Clowns, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atunenamedclara/pseuds/findmethestars
Summary: Emma had stiffened.Henry had sniggered.Emma coughed wildly on her food.Henry laughed louder.Emma begun stuttering an excuse as to why she couldn't go out tonight.Henry laughed so hard he choked on a piece of cucumber.Eventually Regina silenced her ridiculous girlfriend with a firm kiss on her gaping mouth.Henry turned vaguely green and sat down quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt from @Tequilaparrilla on Twitter. Based on all the clown madness happening at the moment. Emma Swan isn't as tough as she looks, which Regina finds out, much to her amusement.  
> Post split queen arc, if it were to end with no hook and established Swanqueen. I can dream can't I?  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> (Also feel free to go follow me on Twitter and all of that, on @findmethestars)   
> Shira X

Emma Swan was tough. Emma Swan wasn't scared of shit. Emma Swan wore flannel and leather and tight ass jeans and Emma Swan was fearless.  
Which was why Regina Mills was confused.  
The day had been uneventful, Regina had cooked pasta for dinner and Emma had made a salad and Henry had cooked (burnt) soup. Then they sat down at the table to catch up and make plans for the upcoming Thanksgiving vacation and for Regina to tease Emma about getting stuck chasing a cat down from a tree.   
Which was why when Regina made an offhand request of Emma to walk to the store and buy cheese, she had been utterly confused by the response.

  
Emma had stiffened.  
Henry had sniggered.  
Emma coughed wildly on her food.  
Henry laughed louder.  
Emma begun stuttering an excuse as to why she couldn't go out tonight.  
Henry laughed so hard he choked on a piece of cucumber.  
Eventually Regina silenced her ridiculous girlfriend with a firm kiss on her gaping mouth.  
Henry turned vaguely green and sat down quietly.

  
Eventually when she had their full attention, Regina spoke. "Emma? What on earth is going on?!"  
Emma had the grace to look ashamed "I just...don't want to go Regina, ok?"  
"No Emma! As part of this family you should have the decency to help out when asked to!"  
"Ok but...can't Henry do it? Or you? I'll fill out paperwork for you as a trade!"  
Regina laughed out loud at that. Asking Emma to fill out paperwork was like asking a 3 year old to draw the Mona Lisa.  
"No Emma, I can't do it." Regina replied, wondering what on earth had gotten into the usually unfazed blonde "I'm working and Henry is not going out after dark alone."  
"So there! I'm setting a bad example for him by going! I'll go tomorrow!"  
"Oh so I'll just make Henry's lunch for him when he's already in school tomorrow then shall I?" Regina levelled her with a glare worthy of a queen.   
"Umm.." Emma hummed, pushing food around her plate to avoid her girlfriend's death stare.  
"Um?" Regina prodded.  
"Can I take the car at least?" She asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
"You think I'm going to let you drive my Mercedes after you totalled your Bug so hard last week that Michael _laughed_ when it was towed in?!"  
Emma slumped back in her chair.

  
"Emma just tell me what the problem is!"  
Emma sighed, opened her mouth, closed it again, opened it again and muttered something.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Hmmmfhdjv"  
"Emma...!"  
"Ok! Clowns! There! I don't want to go because of the clowns!"  
Regina spat out the drink she had just taken a sip of.  
"THATS why you don't want to go?! Because of the crazy clowns?!"  
Emma's face reddened with indignation "I don't see why that's so far fetched Regina! They've been attacking people! Not all of us can conjure up fire in our hands just by thinking about it!"  
  
Regina laughed again, about to hit back with another playful remark, when she glanced at the blonde's face. Emma was flushed and her eyes were wide. She was biting her lip and her hands were clenched stiffly by her sides. Regina stopped abruptly, realising Emma wasn't joking.  
"Oh Emma" she sighed "come here."  
Henry choked out an excuse and fled the room, carrying his plate of food with him.

Emma walked around the table to were her girlfriend was sitting and held her hands out meekly. Regina pulled her onto her lap, ignoring for once, the creasing of her sharp pantsuit.  
She stroked her fingers through Emma's hair softly, bringing the blonde down from her heightened state of nerves. She kissed down her neck, soft whispers of a touch, not too much that Emma would tense and pull away, but enough to show the blonde that she was there for her.  
"Emma..." she began, after she felt the woman's breathing relax "you know those clowns won't hurt you, don't you?"  
Emma shrugged.  
Regina sighed, pulling her ridiculous girlfriend into a tight hug as she sat, wondering what she had to say to make the blonde feel less afraid.

  
"Emma, you defeated the evil queen! She stabbed you through the stomach and you still defeated her! You've fought demons and monsters and you defeated the darkness! You're really going to let a teenage boy in face paint be your downfall? You didn't get your fill of giving in to slimy prepubescent boys when you dated Hook?"  
Emma sniggered at that.

  
Regina pushed her gently and stood up, carrying her plate into the kitchen.  
"Let me just wash up, and then I'll walk down to the store with you."  
Emma grinned wickedly. "Washing up huh?"  
"Yes why? I'll just- oh!"  
Regina gasped as Emma grabbed her from behind and pushed her back up against the wall. She dipped the brunette at the waist and kissed her deeply. Then, with a gleam in her eyes, she pulled her back up and lifted her onto the island in the middle. Regina straddled her with her legs, pulling her in closer until their bodies melded together into a blur of heat and tongues, passion and desire.  
Suddenly, Emma pulled away. "Thanks" she winked, laughing at Regina's unimpressed face as she ran to fetch her coat for their walk. 


End file.
